


Like a Lady

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff, Gals being pals, Trans Female Character, ladylike behavior, or Grelle's interpretation thereof ;), reaper!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: In which Grelle instructs her girlfriend Y/N in the fine art of ladylike behavior.
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Like a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by an anonymous ask on Tumblr that suggested a scenario where Grelle taught her s/o "lady things." 
> 
> In this AU, Y/N is a reaper and one of the secretaries at dispatch.

“I’m not sure about this, Grelle,” you stammered as the book’s weight shifted dangerously atop your head.

She placed her hands on her hips and flashed you a winning smile.

“Nonsense, darling! You almost made it across the room last time. The key is having a liiittle more confidence in yourself. Practice makes perfect, _mon ange_.”

You would have rolled your eyes, but excess movement might send Grelle’s bound copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ hurtling to the floor…which had already happened five times so far. When you’d asked your girlfriend for a few sessions of “lady training,” this wasn’t what you’d had in mind!

“Remember: Spine and neck _straight_ , eyes _up_ , and short, _mincing_ steps. But never too stiff. A lady’s elegance is highly cultivated, but it should always appear natural, and that includes her good posture.”

Grelle took this seriously. She sounded more like a drill sergeant barking out orders at boot camp than the sassy, hot-tempered woman you knew. It was cute, though—very cute. How had you been lucky enough to snag the most adorable reaper in Collections?

Oh shit; you were getting distracted. You wanted to master this, but to do that, you had to pay attention. As Grelle had told you at the beginning of this exercise, the devil was in the details.

One step. Then another.

Grelle clasped her hands together and nodded excitedly. “Good, good. Keep your balance just like that. You mustn’t list too far to the right or the left, or you’re done for.”

Biting your lip in concentration, you painstakingly took your third step. This looked simple enough on paper, but the book was pressing down on your skull, remembering all those instructions was surprisingly difficult, and the distance between you and Grelle seemed to have gotten wider instead of shrinking. There was no way you could make it without messing up. Maybe you weren’t cut out for this…

“Stop overthinking, my love.”

Grelle’s voice cut through your ruminations like a knife, and you came to a standstill.

“But…but I wasn’t…” you tried to protest.

“No fibbing, _mon cœur_ ; I can alllways tell when you get trapped in that pretty little head of yours,” she replied, tapping her temple with a knowing grin.

“You’re wicked smart, darling, and I love that about you, but fretting will just trip you up. Trust your womanly instincts!”

“Uh…I think my ‘womanly instincts’ must be broken, Grelle. We’ve been at this for half an hour now, but I keep screwing up,” you mumbled.

“Won’t you try once more? For me?” she coaxed. Grelle’s eyes beckoned you forward, and your feet began to move.

_Don’t worry about the book. Don’t worry about whether each vertebra is perfectly aligned. Don’t worry about all the times you failed before. Just focus on Her._

And finally, it clicked. Step by step, you closed the gap, until you were standing right in front of her. Grelle beamed proudly and clapped as if giving you a standing ovation.

“Darling, you did it!!! I couldn’t be prouder,” she trilled.

“I—I really—”

Then she swept you up in a hug that sent the playbook flying. It landed with a thud on the carpet, but you completely ignored it. You were happily and wholly occupied with the tender kiss Grelle pressed to your lips.


End file.
